Hope
by Katiyana
Summary: Sometimes it all comes back and there is no place to hide.


Title : Hope

Author : Katiyana

Summary : Sometimes it all comes back and there is no place to hide anymore.

Note : My muse is clearly very inspired by this pairing. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think.

Selina screams and screams as she jolts awake, sweat pouring down her back. She struggles violently while shoving Bruce strongly away. She rapidly disentangles herself from the bed while dragging a sheet off to cover her naked body. Her eyes are wide open and wild and terrified. Bruce's heart shatters again at the look in her eyes when he switches the light on. The first time it broke was seconds ago when she started to scream.

They are both standing on either side of the bed. While he desperately wants to go to her, Bruce knows that she needs her space while she wakes up properly. Otherwise it could mean a trip to the hospital for either one of them. They both have their own demons and their nightmares are ruthlessly brutal.

He watches and feels physical pain as he forces himself to wait patiently and do nothing. He simply gazes into her frightened eyes across the expanse of their bed and prays that it will not take much longer for her to come back to him.

Selina is still breathing hard as she clutches the sheet to herself with one hand, the other arm outstretched as if to ward something off or to reach for something. She cannot tell because she herself is unsure which action she is choosing. The images in her mind's eye propel her into her own personal hell, scourging her emotions and rending her heart with relentless torment.

Bruce waits and watches for the right instant. She is seeing images that he cannot see but he can imagine. There is usually only one type of nightmare that tortures her so. Redemption does not make the evil memories any less powerful when they emerge in the middle of the night. No matter how much it is shielded, the mind can recall some of the worst moments when it is beyond conscious control.

"I'm here," he says softly, when he thinks that it is the right time or he is tired of waiting. He is never really sure. It just hurts too much to let her suffer this way for long.

Selina starts at the sound of his voice but her glassy stare starts to hone in on him.

"I'm alive. I'm not broken," he says soothingly.

Bruce feels his own tears start to well up as her dark eyes fill. She projects such strong feelings of agony and guilt that they are nearly palpable, even with the space between them.

"I gave you up...," she gasps, unable to draw breath because it feels like her body is being squeezed by a giant fist and she is struggling to breathe.

"You did what I asked," he insists, hating himself for having put her in such a position in the first place.

"I betray..," she started.

"No! It was not your fault! He would have killed you too!" he cut her off hoarsely, uncaring that his tears start to spill over.

Her tears are already streaming down her cheeks. Her haunted visage tearing him apart. All he wanted to do was to wrap her in his arms and kiss those tears away. He would give anything to absolve her guilt and prevent her from ever feeling any pain at all again. But he was powerless to stop those horrendous events from replaying themselves out in her brain.

He started to move slowly across the bed towards her. Keeping his movements slow and extremely cautious, he watches the features that he whole-heartedly adores for the slightest signs that she would shy away at his approach. He knows her beloved face so well. They had given up hiding behind masks a long time ago. He hated how it was now contorted with anguish and fear.

Bruce was grateful that she does not stir as he gets closer to her. It seemed an eternity before he could reach out to touch her arm. Just as he was about to make contact with her skin, she flinched and backed away a step. Bruce bitterly cursed Bane and the League of Shadows well under his breath. He kept himself still and forced himself to pace his breathing evenly. He needed to bide his time.

Selina stared at the elegant diamond ring on her finger as if she could not believe in its existence. It didn't belong there. He could not have forgiven her. She caused him so much pain and despair for such a long time.

"When I was down in the Pit," he spoke suddenly in desperation.

Selina stilled. He knew that she was listening.

"I was in so much pain," he said softly.

She closed her eyes but her tears ran unchecked.

"But there were times, when I could have sworn that you were there with me. Haunting me, as elusive as ever, taunting me," his voice was raw.

She shut her eyes tight.

"And I felt your lips on mine and I wanted more. I wanted so much more and you had given me just a taste. A small taste but you had kissed me, my very own love. And that gave me a hope that you would allow me everything else that I wanted. You have given me so much more than I have ever dreamed or hoped for in a long time," he spoke slowly and gently, with a tremble in his voice.

Selina turned towards him and her eyelids started to rise.

"My love, my life. You have given me everything and then you're still giving me so much more than I ever deserved," he reiterated softly.

She lifted her face to his and Bruce felt a sense of utter relief as she let him draw her into his warm embrace. He held her carefully and pressed light kisses all over her face. She kept her eyes open and gazed at him soulfully.

"You gave me hope when I was down there. You woke me up when I needed it. Selina, you're my life. Please don't let me go," he confided brokenly into her hair.

He felt her weep into his chest but she was soft and yielding against his form as she allowed him to comfort her. He could do that. He could kiss away her tears and hold her but he had always known that only she could allow him the privilege.

"I love you so incredibly much," he whispered to her. He continued to whisper and to caress and to soothe. His tears finally drying as he clasped her to himself. He moulded her body to his so that he could feel every inch of her and she him. Her body so familiar but now altered to become softer and fuller for a short while.

They belonged together. They gave each other hope and love and life. He would always hold onto her because she was his hope. Without her, he had nothing.


End file.
